It's in my head
by Kaarina Riddle
Summary: Written for 2017 Sing Me a Rare contest- Three months after the war and George has lost his twin and everyone has left him... all but one. Hermione joins George in his depression and is his light in the darkness and her his. Will they find happiness or be left desolate? Won JEPierre I wish I'd written this award


**This was written for the 2017 Sing Me** **a Rare contest on The Fairest of the Rare on Facebook, we chose a** **song and a main character and then the admins chose three other random characters and we had to select a character or use them all. I chose Hermione as my main and George as my second option. I won the JE Pierre I wish** **I'd written this award! Hope you enjoy xxx**

 **Prompt:**

 **Don't Let Me Down, by The Chainsmokers**

 **"I think I'm losing my mind now, It's in my head, darling I hope"**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. All fics posted at this community were written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended**

 **Alpha/Beta love goes to SandraSempra for all the amazing work she always does for me xxx love you**

 **August 23, 1998**

 **"Right now I need a miracle. Hurry up now, I need a miracle. Stranded, reaching out. I call your name but you're not around"**

Sitting in his old childhood room was all George Weasley could fathom doing at that point in time. Three months had passed since his world had ceased to exist; his twin, his other half of his soul, had been killed. Everyone left him. He was - _felt_ \- alone.

They didn't mean to, but they were so lost in their own grief. They couldn't deal with his as well, and no one wanted to look at he who looked so much like the family member they lost. Not that they said it in so many words, however, George knew. It would hurt to look into _his_ eyes.

Only one person stuck around when all had been lost and it was the most unexpected person Hermione Granger had stuck by him and wouldn't leave him alone. He would have expected her to be with Ron or one of the others but as soon as she had entered the Great Hall she had been by his side as a beacon of light and hope in the darkness everytime he tried to sink into the depths of his depression she would pull him back up and make him keep going.

Hermione was his light in the darkness. Three weeks had gone by since she had been here last and he was falling into a pit of despair, at first he had been okay then the hallucinations had started as he drowned everything out with firewhiskey he could see her there sitting with him but then he would try and reach out to her and his hands would fall through the nothingness.

Where was she? Why wasn't she here when he needed her the most? Taking another swig from the bottle, the darkness settling in letting it consume him he didn't notice when the door to his apartment opened and with it brought his salvation.

The last words he heard before letting the waves of sweet bliss pass over him was, "Oh George!"

Then he was out.

 **oOo**

" **Don't let me down, down, down"**

Hermione had tried to stay away from George so that she didn't burden him with her own problems, she had gone to Australia to find her parents and recover their memories even knowing that they would be angry with her for doing what she had done she still had to try. It took four days to track them down and only three to figure out that the damage that she had caused was too much. She couldn't restore their memories and they would never be her parents again. Catching the next plane out of there she returned to her empty apartment and crashed.

The second week was spent drowning in her thoughts of what she had done and the third and been spent trying to convince herself she didn't need to go back to George, he didn't need her and she didn't want him her crush on him when she was younger was only that a crush of a young girl. Yes the twins had pissed her off but she couldn't look past how handsome George was. They tried many times to confuse her on which twin she was speaking to but she could always tell the difference between the two. George's dimples were larger when he smiled and his laugh was slightly more jovial.

Molly had shown up yesterday asking her how George was, obviously he had told them that she was checking on him to keep them away he didn't want to burden his family. Not knowing what to say she had said that he was well as can be and told Molly that she was actually going out to check on him now so that she could get rid of the older woman.

Spending the rest of the day preparing herself for what she was going to see she went to sleep early and was up early.

When she had arrived and he wouldn't answer her calls at the door she cast alohomora and let herself in. Entering the den noticing George slowly laying down, from the looks of the bottles of whiskey around him he was intoxicated and had finally hit his limits.

"Oh George!" Rushing over to him she pulled his head into her lap, "Come on George, I need you right now, don't let me down."

Stirring slightly he squinted up at her, "I think I'm losing my mind, it's in my head now."

"What's in your head?" Slight concern leaking through her features.

"Darling, I hope you'll be here when I need you the most?" He slurred.

"George, I'm here.. I'm here I know I've been gone for a bit but come back to me I need you as much as you need me."

Looking into his desolate eyes she knew that he wasn't actually seeing her, he was too out of it. Tonight was going to be long. Sitting back against the couch as she stroked her fingers through his hair and slowly drifted off, almost asleep she heard him whisper, "I say your name but you're not around."

Tears leaking down her face she vowed not to leave him for so long again. He needed her and she was going to be his strength as he slowly builds himself back up and creates his own identity that is seperate from his twin.

 **oOo**

 **August 24, 1998**

 **"Don't let me down, oh no. Say don't let me down"**

George blinked his eyes as he woke, burrowing into the softness of his pillow he stiffened that wasn't a pillow. His head was in someone's lap.

Focusing his eyes he saw that Hermione was the lap that he had passed out in and she was fast asleep, he moved slowly as if not to wake her and glided his hand slightly over her face, relief filled him as his hand didn't pass through like it had every other time.

"Please don't let me down Hermione." He sat there staring for a few minutes before she started to shift, her brown eyes met his and her lips turned up into a smile.

"Hey, sorry I let myself in and you seemed like you needed me so I stayed."

"That's okay, you can let yourself in anytime and stay for as long as you like." He smiled at her.

"You know I won't allow you to drink yourself into oblivion anymore don't you?" She questioned him hesitantly.

"I don't need to drink when you're around, you're enough."

Hermione gasped slightly, he couldn't believe that she was real and she was here with him. Leaning in slightly, flicking his eyes down to her plump, red lips and then back to her eyes asking for permission. He didn't have to wait long she leant forward closing the gap and moved her soft lips over his.

George knew he wasn't out of his funk yet but as she melted into his arms and deepened the kiss he knew that his light had returned and a new life awaited him. He would never get over the death of his twin but with Hermione he imagined that things would be a lot better.

 **Fin.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this xxx**


End file.
